GET TO THE CHOPPA!
by AjStarlet
Summary: They were never normal kids. But now their secrets are going to be revealed when the zombie apocalypse begins. Isn't that just AWESOME? Gar just wants to find Terra, Raven wants to go to Azarath, Dick and Barbara want to go find Batman, Vic Stone wants revenge, and Koriand'r just wants to escape from her captors. BBRae RobStar CySar Humor, horror, romance, and drama. Aw yeah.
1. Gangs At IHOP

**A few of my favorite movies are _Warm Bodies_ and_ Zombieland_. I love horror comedies so much, because they either point out the flaws in scary movies, or make fun of the cliche things, OOORRR they put a whole new perspective on things.**

**This is my first AU story, which is kind of not AU...You'll see. XD**

**No, this won't be like Zombieland or Warm Bodies, but there will be zombies and comedy. XDDD**

**I know that this is action, humor, romance, horror...But what category should I put this in...? :P**

**And as for this title for the story...**

**...**

**...**

**meow.**

**HEY:**

**They will get their superhero/code names soon. :3**

**Next update: The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own TT. **

**And I know I changed BB's backstory. :3**

**Terra's real name is Tara, but she changed it to 'Terra'. Weird, right? But the Terra-Ized episode aaaahhhhhh let me go calm down again. *returns eight hours later* Still not calm.**

**AND THE DATING SITE EPISODE IS COMING OUT AAHHH!**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter: **

Mrs. Toph rolled her eyes. "Yes, Raven, it is 'date'." She looked at Jenn "Jinx" Luck. "Miss Luck, what does a dog, a father, and food have in common?"

Wally West smirked and answered before Jinx could say anything.

"Well, a father turns on the oven and makes food. But the food is the dog and-"

* * *

**GET TO THE CHOPPA!**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Gangs at IHOP"**

There was a cute, happy little town named Jump City. It barely had any crime, thanks to the random people with superpowers. People came from everywhere. Azarath, Tamaran, Gotham, Africa, ya know, the usual.

And, it was a normal day for Garfield 'Gar' Logan. He was sixteen, with bright green eyes and cute canine teeth. He was surprisingly strong, even if he was a bit on the scrawny side. But... There was something...off...about him.

He had green skin.

And hair.

And pointy ears.

Oh, and he could change into animals. There's that, too. After he got his disease, his parents packed up their things in Africa and settled down in Jump. They wanted him to be normal, as much as he could...However, would he ever really be?

Gar walked to school, humming a tune, loving his life. His crush, Terra, had hugged him longer than usual yesterday after school when he gave her a necklace. He sighed at the thought of her. Bright hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a laid-back personality. It was perfect-she'd laugh at his jokes, play video games. So why couldn't he have her? Why didn't she want him?

Friend-zones.

That's why.

He hated thinking it was something else, he really did. And how could he ever tell Terra the truth about him? He wore a holographic ring, thanks to his brainiac, sweet, parents. The only other person who knew about Gar's secret was Victor 'Vic' Stone.

Victor was a tall and muscular football player, who captured the eyes of many girls in their school. Victor was a year older, too which made him more likable out of the green and dark duo. But Gar didn't mind-Victor was always there for him, since sixth grade. Whenever someone would say they never understood why Vic hung out with Gar, he'd just shake his head in disgust. They knew nothing.

Vic also had a thing for Sarah Simms. Blond, fair-skinned, short and quiet. Almost nothing like Vic. So, Gar smirked as he watched Sarah and Victor laugh. He went into his English class, settling down.

He searched his eyes for Terra, who was barely ever late, and if she was she was skipping class and would tell him. So, where was she? The bell rang, and Terra still wasn't there.

Their English teacher, Mrs. Toph, who had short black hair and green eyes, scanned the room. Her eyes lingered at Terra's empty seat. She sighed, and signed her off. Mrs. Toph cleared her throat, and caught her students attention.

"Okay, we are going to start with a simple exercise," she announced. "I'm going to say 3 phrases, and I want you to tell me what they have in common." Everyone waited for her to continue. "Alright- Specific day, a fruit, and a romantic get-together."

Kitten, a girl who always pestered one of the school's cool kids, Dick Grayson, raised her hand. Before the teacher called on her, she nasally answered, "A picnic?" She turned quickly to one of her friends. "Do you think Richie-poo finds that cute?"

Everyone groaned.

Mrs. Toph looked around the room, looking for her quiet students.

She saw Raven Roth. Raven was a girl with black violet hair, and dark blue eyes that they almost seemed lavender. She had dark bangs that covered the top of her forehead, and never removed them out of that area, as if she was hiding something. She usually wore dark clothes, usually black, blue, or purple. Today she wore a dark purple hoodie and black skinny jeans.

Mrs. Toph's lips curled into a smile.

"Raven, what do you think is the answer?"

Raven stared back at her, emotionless. Gar admired her secretly for that. He _did _try to be her friend, he really did. But she just pushed him away. And he did think she was really pretty-he slapped himself. He felt as if she could read his mind and attack him for thinking that.

He swore her eyes snapped at him for a second, her cheeks a bit pink.

"The answer is simple," Raven replied in a monotone. "A date."

Kitten snickered. "Which you can't get to save your life." A few other classmates chuckled.

Gar clenched his fists. "Not true," he muttered.

Kitten caught that.

"Even Raven wouldn't go for you. Why does Victor even look at you?" Kitten snorted. No one laughed this time, knowing how much Vic hated it when they said things like that.

Raven didn't say anything.

Mrs. Toph rolled her eyes. "Yes, Raven, it is 'date'." She looked at Jenn "Jinx" Luck. "Miss Luck, what does a dog, a father, and food have in common?"

Wally West smirked and answered before Jinx could say anything.

"Well, a father turns on the oven and makes food. But the food is the dog and-"

"Isn't that Armando's job to say things like that?" Mrs. Toph interjected. Armando, the weird guy in their class, looked up, headphones in his ears. "Ah, that makes sense." She walked over, and plucked out the device out of his ears. The whole class heard soft lyrics of The Best Day Ever Metal Version.

Armando didn't even flinch or blush.

"I think this is a beautiful song that expresses my feelings." Armando insisted. "And yes, dogs are indeed delicious and my father agrees-"

"Oh, dude!" Gar cried, his vegetarian traits kicking into gear. Raven smiled, just a little bit. Mrs. Toph caught the tiny grin playing on her slender lips, and smirked. Her students were so stupid and so bright at the same time.

* * *

Gar's light brown hair rustled as the fall breeze picked up speed. He sat down at the bench, right after Culture Club. He didn't care if that class has 'nerds' in it- he loved it. Especially since they were learning about African tribes.

It felt like childhood. Nostalgia. But he could never really say he was there-they'd know. He'd be a freak...not a hero, like he was always wanted to be. He sighed and lowered his eyelids over his emerald eyes.

It was five P.M. now, and he waiting for his mother. No one was around campus. He tried texting Terra, but there was no answer. He felt so alone.

And then it happened. This was the time his life turned around.

Raven Roth neared him, and softly scoffed when she saw there was only one bench. And that was next to him. Raven began to walk under a tree-top, when Gar heard her and looked up.

"Hey, Raven, you can sit here." He called after her.

The goth girl silenced her curse and turned around. "No. Thank. You." She replied. Why did he aggravate her so much? He was so caring and care-free at the same time. But her empathy messed up around him. She felt affection and worry towards her.

It was weird.

It was a light, simple affection though,and an awkward concern for her. Pity? It was that, wasn't it? She sighed. Her empathy has been whacked up for the past year...since...her father. At least Richard Grayson tried to help. He was the only person she actually talked to. He told her his secrets, she told him his. But Barabara Gordon was still cold towards her.

She suspected that Barbara and Dick had something, and Barbara was afraid that Raven would mess it up. Raven had barely any attraction to Richard (she did think he was a little smexy...come on) so what did Barbara have to worry about? And besides, Raven knew Babs would never live up to Richard's expectations.

He needed someone more...foreign to him. *le nudge* Someone with an entertaining vocabulary and confused you when you were a child but you thought she was pretty so you liked her. Oh, and she has starbolts.

Yep.

Raven could feel it. She snapped out of her thoughts as Gar began to beg once again for her to at least consider sitting next to him. "No!" she snarled. "I don't want to! _And_ I don't HAVE to."

She didn't want him to see her teleport, her only way home. She couldn't go to the back- the janitors were there. She couldn't go inside- the doors were locked by now. She stays after school to make sure everyone went home. And she would go on the side, but there were the suburbs nearby. She could not risk it.

Her only choice was to stay here, go behind the tree, and teleport.

Gar just crossed his arms. "And why not?" he insisted, quite annoyed.

"Fine, I'll sit by you," Raven growled. She walked over, and plopped down. Her bangs stayed up in the air for a little bit, and Gar thought he saw something red on her forehead. She caught him staring. "WHAT?"

He blushed. "N-Nothing."

Silence took over them.

Suddenly, a pale man walked over to them. "Do you have any f-food?" he groaned. He looked sick and lost. His stomach was gurgling with starvation. Gar and Raven both couldn't help but gasp. "I just can't eat normal good. I don't know why. For the past two days my body kept on r-rejecting it...So...hungry..."

The man licked his lips, and began to grab Raven's hand.

She swatted it away. "Leave. Me. Alone." She said through gritted teeth.

"FOOD!" the man bellowed.

Gar's eyes widened. "Well, there's an IHOP right over there..." Gar paused. "There's also a McDonalds but you're hungry and that would be very bad to dige-"

"GIVE ME DAMN FOOD!" the man cried.

"Jeez, fine. I'll be back with your stupid pancakes." Gar grumbled. "You okay with being alone?" he asked Raven.

She involuntarily snorted. "Trust me, I'll be fine." The man's eyes trembled as he eyed Raven's fingers. Raven and Gar gave each other uneasy glances and he walked off, slightly confused.

Gar went up to the line, waiting. A young dark-skinned man with gangsta pants and a hat dropped a pile of his pancakes. "Mothafukka!" he swore. Gar felt sympathy for him, and began to help clean up the pancakes. Syrup spread all over their fingers.

The boy looked at him when they were done, and Gar gave him money to buy more pancakes for him and his 'homies'. "Thanks, dawg."

Gar smiled. "No problem."

Another four boys came into the store, and smirked at Gar. "Yo, dawg, you helped out our homie." One of them said.

Gar chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

The leader just grinned, gold teeth and all. "Boy, here's our numba. Give us a call when you want to join us. We got yo back." He handed him a crappy business card that had 'YO OWER BITCHEZ GANG' and their number on there. And then they all left.

Gar pursed his lips, flustered.

A waitress who saw the scene whispered, "I think you just accidentally joined a gang."

* * *

When Gar came back, the man was trying to eat Raven.

He had screamed her name, full of a worried adrenaline rush, dropped the pancakes, and ran over to help. He smacked the man in his face. And then Raven and him both saw that man looked like..

Oh, woop-dee-doo, a zombie.

Raven's eyes filled with horror. She cursed herself for what she was about to do, as the zombie began to lunge once again at her. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she shouted, and blasted her demonic energy at the zombie.

It grunted, and crawled on the floor, spasming.

Gar's eyes widened. "Dude...What...I...You...Black powers...You...I...What?!" He looked at the ground, the IHOP food splattered everywhere. "NO! I WANTED SOME OF THOSE PANCAKES!" Raven's fear of her powers being revealed were replaced with annoyance. "AND YOU'RE A WITCH!"

Raven crossed her arms, offended by his stupidity.

"I'm not a witch," she snapped. "I'm a half-demon!"

If it was possible, Gar's eyes widened even more.

"Okay, that sounds worse," Raven muttered in a monotone. "I'll explain everything to you, just don't-" she stopped, and eyed his body. "You're...You're flickering. From tan skin to green skin. And your hair..."

Oh no.

Gar's ring was falling off. Raven noticed, and pulled it off, curious and suspicious. Don't trust anybody. Especially during the apocalypse. Finally, as the ring was jerked off, the code was ripped off his appearance his true one was revealed. Raven didn't want to admit it, but Gar looked cuter with green-she slapped Affection inside of her mind and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not the only one with explaining to do." Raven muttered darkly.

Gar turned into a small, cuddly green cat. And changed back before her eyes, which were open wide in shock.

"I can also turn into a...LLAMA!" he cheered. And so, he did.

Raven sighed, and heard the zombie man behind them groan. "We'll talk later. Now, we need to go save ourselves from the zombie apocalypse."

Llama Gar motioned his head for her to ride on his back. She growled, and threw a slimy pancake at him.

Needless to say, llama scent and slimy pancakes smells horrible.

* * *

**Hehehehhee**


	2. Those Bastard Zombies

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**TTRFM is one out of about 3 of my stories that won't show my reviews. It says I had only gotten 4, but I had gotten around 10 in my e-mail. :\**

**-le sigh-**

**AT LEAST THIS STORY WORKS! :D**

**And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Aw yeah! ^-^**

**And yes...**

**Mrs. Toph is perhaps situated with the earth...**

**;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own TT. **

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter: **

Barbara took a deep breath. "He went to go check up on the parents of our classmates. He did notice a lot of people absent, out of being 'sick'. Probably becoming zombies. He told me he'd meet me in this alley, but the zombies cornered me. Bastards."

"Heeeyyy...yooou bittchhh...watch that mouuuthh..." John the almost-dead-zombie moaned.

* * *

**GET TO THE CHOPPA!**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Those Bastard Zombies"**

"Are we going to stick together?" Gar asked, panting as they finally landed upon a rooftop of an old building. Here, they had a great view of Jump City. Raven said she was certain that they should see the most infected areas, and find out where the source is.

Raven eyed him, as she began to get something out of her bag. "What do you mean?" was her response.

He crossed his arms, knowing she knew what he meant. Gar watched as his acquaintance got out a jet black leotard and a midnight blue cloak, with yellow and red jewel types of things were on her belt, on her wrists, and one on the cloak.

Was she going to change in front of him?

"Uhhh..." He murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm going to be half-naked in front of you. I don't have modesty," she growled. "I'm gonna change in a bathroom."

He crossed his arms. "Whatever. You just love sarcasm, don't ya?" he grumbled.

"It's my specialty," she dead-panned. She levitated up, hovering over the roof, and looked at the city. It would be mesmerizing, if there was not a small group of zombies chasing a young woman. "Found a group. I can't see any other zombies." She jerked her head at Gar. "We should kill them, so the infection will not spread. I will, though, because my powers can be without physical contact. You could become one of them...Which I wouldn't mind too much. I'd get to cut your head off."

Before he could protest, Raven flew over to the young woman, who's light red hair flounced and oiled in sweat as she tried to run from the three zombies. Raven recognized one of them as John Ollioti, her classmate. Her thin lips parted in a gasp, and she quickly grabbed the red haired girl, pulling her behind herself.

"Hey!" the victim shouted, her voice familiar. "I can handle myself!"

Raven's eyes widened. She guessed she did not notice Barbara Gordon out of panic. "If you're Batgirl, then why are you running away and not fighting? And where's Richard? Is he okay?"

The zombies neared them, a distraction Barbara's witty remark.

"AHH!" Babs cried, her eyes filling with tears, as the pale green arms began to surround them in awkward positions. She pleaded with her hazel eyes to Raven, to do something. "Kill them off. I'm begging you!" Raven just lowered her eyelids, murmured her mantra, and shot energy at the zombies.

Why did she have to kill a person she had been going to school with since she decided to take an earth alias in ninth grade?

The zombie's fragile body structures tore apart, and they did even more as Raven slashed and slashed at them with her demonic power. Babs panted as she clutched herself in fear, and Raven breathed heavily as she made sure the zombies had no life source left. No energy at all. They did not, which disgusted Raven further as she saw their scalps tearing and dead brain oozing out, and she returned to Barbara.

"Barbara," Raven whispered as the other usually brave, fiery girl whimpered. "Why are you so afraid?"

She shook her head silently. "I always hated monsters l-like those. Bad things with childhood. H-hard to face."

Raven nodded slowly. But the zombies weren't too gory looking- at least for fresh ones. They were very pale indeed, with their teeth a pale red from human cravings satisfied, and they looked very slobby. They were also slower than humans, but not sloth-like in movies. Also, their clothes were not tattered. But Raven reminded herself that they would probably look like that in just 2 weeks.

Disgusting.

"Where is Dick?" Raven asked again.

Barbara took a deep breath. "He went to go check up on the parents of our classmates. He did notice a lot of people absent, out of being 'sick'. Probably becoming zombies. He told me he'd meet me in this alley, but the zombies cornered me. Bastards."

"Heeeyyy...yooou bittchhh...watch that mouuuthh..." John the almost-dead-zombie moaned.

"Oh, you were the annoying kid in my History class that kept beat boxing for no apparent reason. Yeah, I don't think I feel bad too much." Babs snorted. A figure crossed their vision. "Who's there?!" Barbara immediately stiffened.

"Me," Richard's voice rang out.

"Ohhh loook it's cheeap hair gel scented guyyy," Join groaned.

Richard moaned in disappointment. "You're that guy who would never stop making those annoying beats in History."

"Juuust kiiilll me alrea-ady," he grunted.

Raven's eyes widened. "How is he able to talk when I made sure to kill him? And since he's a zombie?"

Dick grinned at Raven, as he got out a birdarang and hoped John was finally dead. "Hey, Raven. Are you going to join our zombie hunter group? There's something definitely suspicious about this- particularity that you already know the virus is not in the air or else by now we would have been zombies, everyone." His serious tone came back. He eyed the dead John. "I can't believe I had to kill him."

"Answer my question," Raven dead-panned.

Richard sighed. "He is our classmate. I believe it's because you held back a bit more on him, nervous. And everyone who got infected turned into a zombie just about 3 hours ago- They're still fresh, and their minds are working better than they will soon. That's why he could talk."

"Stupid." Babs spat. "A zombie apocalypse? This has to be a joke."

Dick gave her an assuring smile, and held her close. "Don't worry, Babs, we can do this. But we need to get to Bruce."

"And I need to get back to Gar." Raven sighed, knowing he was probably worried by now.

"Wait...you're travelling with him?" Barbara laughed. "Hey, girl, how'd he take it when he found out about your demon heritage and all of that?" Barbara couldn't help but crack up a bit, and Richard scowled at her.

Raven slowly blinked at her, tauntingly. "How do you think I felt when I found out that he can turn into animals?" she grumbled.

Barbara and Richard's eyes widened. "What?" they asked, almost in unison. "He has powers?" Richard gasped. Raven nodded, and then Richard smirked. "How about we try to recruit all of the people we can with powers or superhero skill and try to survive, and find out the origins?"

Babs smiled. "Yes! It should he-"

"No." Raven firmly stated. "I'm going back to Azarath."

Richard's eyes softened. "Raven, there is no Azarath anymore. We helped you with Trigon and-"

"Stop!" Raven snapped, her eyes flickering with crimson. "I can restore it!"

Babs and Richard's eyes met. She gave him a look that said, 'I have a plan'. Guilt was apart of her plan. "Raven, look...you want not to be bad. And in order to do that, you should really not be self-fish and help us fend off the zombies! You can't just leave. That's so...bad."

"I'm part demon. I could never-"

"Please, Raven?" Barbara whined.

* * *

Gar cheered. "Duuude!" he hooted "I always wanted to be a hero! This is maybe when my powers can finally help. When my green can do something _worthwhile._ I can expose myself by saving Jump!"

Richard, Barbara, Gar, and Raven stood on the rooftop. Raven, Barbara, and Dick had changed into their uniforms. Well, Raven more into her Azarathian attire. They now decided it was a good idea to call them by their superhero names, Batgirl and Robin. Raven insisted that she was fine with her name she had currently. And Gar had gotten very happy when they told him about the plan.

Raven narrowed her violet eyes at him. "Saving only Jump? We're in the central east of the U.S...The infection most likely was from the east coast, and now it came to us..." Her eyes widened. "But then it would be on the news at least two days ago. So how did it spread?"

"What if Jump is the source?" Batgirl gasped.

"We can help! We can do it!" Gar whooped. "You can call me Beast Man!"

"How about Beast Boy?" Robin offered, with a raised eyebrow. "It has a nicer ring to it."

"Beast Boooy..." Gar tried. He smirked. "I like it."

"Well you even like to watch Spanish soap operas in your time," Raven added. His cheeks turned into a deep red. While they had been travelling, he had tried to exchange things about each other. She said that if he said a secret of his, she'd actually exchange something back.

_"I like to watch Spanish soap operas...They're actually really good."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Don't tell! Okay?"_

_"Who's to tell? We're in an apocalypse..."_

_"Whatever, tell me a thing about yourself!"_

_"I can change oxygen into carbon dioxide."_

_"Dude, that's too awesome-WAIT WHAT."_

Beast Boy ignored the snickers of the others. "So, you guys have crime fighty stuff. What do I do?"

"We have extra emergency uniforms," Robin suggested.

And then a scary thought popped into Beast Boy's head. "So...My best friends, Vic and Terra...I haven't seen Vic in hours, and Terra for a day. D-do you think they might be...infected?" Raven felt huge blow in the head when he said this, especially with her empathy.

Batgirl and Robin exchanged concerned looks.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Robin answered.

However, before they could search for the two, a large green bolt was seen flashing in the sky.

* * *

**WONDER WHAT THE BOLT IS HEHEHEHEH. It's obvious though. Like really.**

**Really.**

**Review please! :)**

**-Aj**


	3. New People To Meet

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**jdajxjlsa**

**School. Blah. It's probably the best grade, so far, though! And I got straight A's! :D Yaayyy!**

**So, I put up a new ALTERNATE chapter for The Three Daily Likes!**

**And I have awesome news:**

**I really had fun making a story like TDDLBR. So I'm going to make one similar in the setting. THB and this are still continuing! So is TTRFM.**

**So, for that story, I was thinking;**

**Dying Wishes (The Titans participate in a program that grants cancer patients' wishes. Due to one girl requesting both Beast Boy and Raven to perform her wish together, they go to her. Her wish is from to...get married. What can they do to make it out of this mess?! Can they say no to this dying girl?! AND WHY DO SHIPPERS HAVE TO BE SO SNEAKY?!)**

**Or; The Play's The Thing; The Titans decide to help with the city's becoming boring theater, and perform Romeo and Juliet. They beg them to star in it for more success for the theater. Everyone expects for Starfire and Robin to get the part. But the theater manager believes that seeing the most "emotionless goth" on the team being a hopeless romantic Juliet might get the theater more people to enjoy the play...**

**I will do one eventually, but which one would you rather see sooner? I personally am leaning on TPTT a bit.**

**Also; Why is TTRFM not updating? I am currently cowriting it, but the process is on pause for now, since the person i am writing with is not on that much anymore, so I am going to update that by myself, and hopefully get the cowrite up. :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**-Aj**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own TT.**

Also, now, I will be switching from 'Gar' to 'Beast Boy' and back for a bit, and then all the way to Beast Boy.

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"TROD MORFA!" she cried.

Beast Boy got excited. "Ooh! Is she German?"

Robin coughed as Babs helped him stand. "Do Germans fly in from the sky on green flames?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I think so."

* * *

**GET TO THE CHOPPA!**

**Chapter 3:**

**"New People To Meet"**

Robin's eyes widened as he saw the large, slightly human-shaped _thing _about to crash into _them. _

He adjusted his mask, and handed a black and purple blob to Gar. "Dude! What is this?!" he cried, pointing frantically to both the badly folded piece of clothing and green 'meteor'. He unfolded the uniform, and saw it was made for him. The material would help him with his shifting. His clothes almost fell to shreds after changing like that. Raven had to keep herself from giggling when she saw.

"Your uniform. But now, run and put it on later!" Barbara yelled. She grabbed him, as Raven flew away from the thing about to smash into them, about to end their lives, or injure them badly-

Her, Babs, and Beast Boy were so far away. They would be safe, but Robin...he hadn't even moved.

"COME ON YOU IDIOT, MOVE IT!" Babs cried.

Robin wasn't sure what he was looking at. At first, it seemed like a dangerous, radiation-filled meteorite that he had to escape the clutches of. But now, he saw the color of it was actually an aqua blue flame. And their were neon, glowing green eyes poking out of it. The closer the thing came to him, the more he wanted to understand it, to know it.

He then saw a face worth of a billion stars. Her skin radiated natural tan, her face determined. This wasn't a thing about to kill them and possibly let the zombies live!

This was Starfi-

Uh, a beautiful girl who was somewhere far far away.

"I'll catch you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Catch?! What?!" Barbara groaned. She adjusted her mask. "Time to save his butt." As Babs went to try to grab him before it crashed into him, Raven saw it wasn't a thing, too.

"That's a girl!" Raven gasped.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. It's not that hard to tell with Babs. She's gorgeous. And we've been calling her 'she' n stuff sooo..."

"No! Not Batgirl-That bolt."

Gar's jaw dropped as he saw it coming closer in view, and a body being outlined between the flames.

"Richard!" Babs yelled. "Snap out of it! It'll kill you!" Smoke began to fog her vision. The fire from the bolt was taking place. It was going to engulf her best friend, childhood friend, and crush. "RICHARD!"

Robin snapped out of it, and dove at the last minute. Of course your best friend screaming for you to run for your life would do that.

The bolt exploded into tiny stars of fire. Robin flung into the air even more from the explosion, and Babs caught him. "Dick! You're so-so-so...Why did you do that you moron?!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I-I-You could have-could have died!"

He smiled. And then he frowned in worry. "Batgirl! That was a girl! Not a meteor or-or...She...she just crashed and-we need to-"

Raven came up behind them. She used her powers to lift the stranger up. She was wearing some prisoner's outfit. Large, alien handcuffs, metal arm and leg accessories, and a collar that didn't seem very friendly.

"TROD MORFA!" she cried.

Beast Boy got excited. "Ooh! Is she German?"

Robin coughed as Babs helped him stand. "Do Germans fly in from the sky on green flames?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I think so."

Raven groaned, and gently put the stranger on the ground. "Look, I'll heal her and see if she's bad news or not. You guys go swipe out the other zombies, and then-" Raven stopped when she saw the upset look on Gar's face. "How about you guys go check on Gar's parents and friends?"

He smiled.

* * *

The stranger groaned as she felt small hands go over the pain in her side and _face. _She had really crashed like that? Koriand'r moaned as she felt sweet relief. The Tamaranian forced herself to open her eyes.

"Wow," Raven couldn't help but murmur. "Your pain tolerance is amazing. I knew you obviously weren't from Earth. But you're even conscious right now after that landing. What is the race you are from?"

Koriand'r felt pressure on her. What was the person saying? She gave a shriek, leaped up, and tried to power a starbolt. She began to flail wildly when she remembered she had handcuffs on.

"**** THIS! WHY IS THIS **** ON ME?! I WANT TO ****ING KILL THEM!" she wailed.

Raven heard, "Huffle buff fluffle fluffz bunnie fluff!" And then she remembered that she was from another planet. She mentally face-palmed. She was too wowed by the alien's injury healing ten times as quickly as anyone else's that she didn't remember that she wouldn't speak English.

"Calm down, I'm here to help," Raven insisted. What could she do? She knew 12 languages. _Including German, Gar, _she thought. The sun began to go down. How many people were becoming zombies? She needed to hurry up.

"Raven! I came to help. We didn't think it was fair that you were staying," Richard's voice came. He saw the stranger about to wreak havoc. "Hey! Come down here, we want to know-"

The stranger flew down. "Norfga voldemort snape!" she shouted.

"Okay, calm down," Robin said under his breath. "If you attack me...I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't attack him.

She kissed him.

* * *

"Victor isn't feeling well," Mr. Stone insisted. He especially felt nervous that Batgirl was staring down at him and Gar was fiddling with a onsie superhero costume. This was awkward.

Barbara wasn't buying it. Gar was about to cry.

"Look, there's some trouble going around town. And we need to make sure-" Barbara was interrupted by Mr. Stone.

"Did they find out the robot army?!" he gasped.

Gar's eyes widened. "Err, what?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you come right in? I made soup. Especially with such a talented, heroic young lady in front of me, I should invite you in." He grinned brightly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Oh, Batgirl, his soup is the best. It-it's vegetarian, with these smooth noodles and herbs and cream with just the right amount of density-" He found himself drooling and stopped, blushing.

"Fine...We'll come in." Babs muttered.

They sat down and had soup.

Gar was choking down his eagerly, while Mr. Stone sat quietly, sweating a bit. Babs didn't take a bite, just planning a way to see Vic. "What is the recipe for this?!" Beast Boy sighed.

"Noodles." Mr. Stone replied.

"And...?"

"More noodles."

Gar frowned. "Yeah, but what type? And the herbs and creams?"

Mr. Stone smacked his lips.

"Noo-dles."

"I'll slap your noodles if you don't let us see Vic!" Batgirl snapped. She then paused. "Oh, my comebacks are becoming weaker and weaker. I think I'm getting infected." Mr. Stone looked confused. "There's a zombie epidemic going around and YOUR SON MIGHT BE A VICTIM OF IT!"

Mr. Stone stood up, enraged. "There is no such thing! You are in my household, telling an extreme scientist that there is an infection spreading?! Also, my son would not be idiotic to become apart of that!"

"Show us where he is!" Gar demanded. He then saw he still had some of the soup left. He sat back down and slurped it down. He stood up again. "Show us where he is!"

"DAD?" A stern voice called. "GET ME OUT!"

"He woke up..." Mr. Stone whispered.

Batgirl and Gar exchanged suspicious looks. They looked at the basement door. "Why is he down there? Why can't he get out? That's your lab. He hates that place!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Don't go in there!" Mr. Stone cried, blocking the doorway.

"Move out of the way!" Garfield cried.

"It's none of your business, I am helping him, I-"

Gar got ready to do a ninja kick. He calmed himself. He could save Vic. What was wrong?

"-I won't let you get through. BACK OFF OR-"

Batgirl pressed a pressure point. He fell to the floor, almost unconscious. Gar went away from his ninja stance. "Or you could do that."

She grinned. They opened up the door, and ran down the stairs, while hearing Victor's father groan in displeasure. "Vic?!" they both called, hearts pounding. How was he? What was his father doing?

"I-In here!" he called back.

They turned on the lights.

And there, was Vic, strapped to a metal chair. But he wasn't really Vic, no. There was the world's first half-robot right in front of their eyes.


End file.
